Total Drama Cartoon All Stars
by KoopaKid929
Summary: What happens when some of your favorite cartoon characters compete for 1 billion dollars, along with the veteran contestants from previous Total Drama seasons? Total Drama Cartoon All Stars is the answer! Enjoy!


"Hey guys! Chris here, and I'm deciding to make another season, but this time, not only will contestants that were here for quite a while will be participating, but several contestants from other cartoon shows will participate as well. 60 contestants from different cartoon shows will battle it out to win the grand prize of 1 billion dollars. Now there's only 1 thing left before I can actually start this season, and that's the title. Luckily, I just thought of one now. I officially declare this season to be called, Total…Drama…CARTOON ALL STARS!!!" Chris announced as he started the season.

(Theme song plays)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! Before we start meeting the contestants from the other cartoon shows, let's welcome back our veteran contestants who were here previous times, but never succeeded. At least, most of them didn't succeed." Chris said as he welcomed back the veteran contestants from previous seasons.

15 contestants stepped off the Losercopter.

"Well if isn't the newcomers from another fanfic on another site called, Total Drama Chaos?" Chris said to the 15 contestants.

"This place keeps getting better and better!" Michael complimented Chris.

"Me and Michael are back to play once again Chris!" Kaitlyn said to Chris.

"This place is better than the other place we stayed! I'll say that!" Paul said with a drone tone.

"Boomer's back to win!!! OH YEAH!!!" Boomer yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Can we go to the hair salon after this?" Judy asked stupidly.

"This place is pretty neat! Full props to you Chris, for picking a way better place!" Tina complimented Chris in a similar way Michael did.

"Once again, I'm in it, to win it!" Wallace said determined.

"Hey Chris, I'm back, and I'm happier than ever!" Lucy cheerfully said to Chris.

"Hey McLean, what were you up to?" Todd asked Chris.

"Come on Todd! Don't be nosy!" Ellen said to Todd. They then started to make out.

"Hey yo, I'm like so totally back yo!" Dana said to Chris, which annoyed him sort of.

"Hi everybody!!!" Ashley happily shouted to the other contestants.

"Hey Ashley, I'm glad were together again! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Jake asked Ashley.

"You bet! As long as we both make it to the merge again, we'll be together for a long, long time!" Ashley said to Jake. Jake and Ashley then kissed each other on the lips.

"I may not have completed my anger management classes yet, but I'll still win!!!" Clair yelled to the other contestants.

"And last, but not least, the only and one…JOE!!!" Chris said as Joe walked out of the Losercopter with an angry look on his face. Everyone else angrily glared at him as he walked towards the other contestants.

"Another season of torture, another season I have to deal with you and the other morons I have to deal with!" Joe shouted as started to complain.

"Joe, I you were nice, people would actually like you." Michael calmly said to his arch-enemy Joe.

"Do I care if people like me?" Joe rhetorically asked Michael. "No I don't!!!" Joe continued.

"Well that's all the 15 contestants who debuted in Total Drama Chaos! Next up is everyone from the other previous seasons like Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama: The Musical! Well, almost everyone. Alejandro, Sierra, Katie, and Sadie won't be joining us this season. But welcome back everyone else!" Chris said as welcomed back 20 of the original contestants.

"This is AWESOMER!!! WOOHOO!!!" Owen yelled as he got off the Losercopter.

"Can you please quiet down Owen?" Gwen politely asked Owen. Owen quieted down like Gwen asked as a result.

"Shut up! Both of you!!!" Heather yelled at Owen and Gwen.

"If you say it, were not listening." Gwen replied.

"Not you again!!!" Duncan shouted as he looked at Joe.

"Like I'm glad to look at your ugly face Duncan!!!" Joe replied.

"Sup y'all? LeShawna's in the house!" LeShawna said proudly as she got off the Losercopter.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back!" Geoff gladly said.

"Back at you Party Boy! Hey Boomer!!! SUP?!" Izzy shouted.

"Hey Izzy, I was just swinging on vines and jumping into lakes! It's a good way to stay in shape!" Boomer shouted back at Izzy.

"I'm doing this for my Mama!" DJ said boldly.

"That's so cute TJ! Hey Judy!" Lindsay said to Judy when she noticed her.

"Hey Lindsay, I was at the mall, the hair salon, Great Adventure! I was at 1 of those places each and every day!" Judy said back to Lindsay.

"Hey everyone! It's good to be back for another season!" Bridgette said as he she got off the Losercopter. "I agree with you Bridgette!" Trent replied.

"I can't believe I'm forced to come back to this place! It's like hell to me! HELL!!!" Eva shouted. "You should calm down girl." Michael calmly said to Eva.

"Finally! Something I can do that doesn't involve any of my video games or action figures!" Harold said to himself as he walked towards the other contestants. Duncan angrily glared at Harold, as he remembered what he did to Courtney back on Total Drama Island.

"For the first time in a while, I didn't need to sue the show, or call my lawyers! You guys are getting better and better at this!" Courtney politely said.

Joe mumbled to himself, "She's going to starting suing once I eliminate her."

"Hi guys, I know I wasn't here to compete for a while, but I'm back!" Beth said confidently.

"The Codemeister is back, and so is my relationship with Beth!" Cody said as he walked towards Beth, and kissed her on the lips. Beth started to blush.

"Since when did you geeks become a couple?" Heather asked Cody and Beth.

"Two days before we got here to be exact." Cody replied.

"Lindsay? Once we start the first challenge, you and I have to have a talk!" Tyler said to Lindsay. By the look of his face, Tyler was very angry with Lindsay.

"Okay Taylor." Lindsay said back to Tyler. Lindsay cleared her throat, because she knew something terrible was going to happen soon.

Justin was the next to get off the Losercopter, but instead of adoring him, they angrily stared at him.

"Don't worry guys, I'm back to my old self, but I'm still hot!" Justin said.

After hearing that, the ladies and Owen, quickly started to adore him again.

"Were here already? That was fast." Noah said with a drone tone similar to Paul's.

"I'm back, and I hope I'm not the first to go again, eh?" Ezekiel said as he got off the Losercopter.

Lots of female contestants, including Eva, started to respect Ezekiel now, as he redeemed himself of his sexist ways.

"With the 35 of you here, it's time to welcome the contestants from other cartoon shows! First up are Peter, Brian, and Stewie from Family Guy!" Chris announced as the Family Guy contestants got off the Losercopter.

"Hey guys, I'm Brian, and if I win, I want to use the money to make my own novel." Brian said to the other contestants. None of the other contestants looked interested in what Brian was saying.

"You already have a novel, and it sucks!" Stewie said to Brian.

"Oh My God, it's Chris McLean!!!" Peter shouted as he ran towards the host.

"Always good to meet a fan who won't hate me after the show!" Chris replied.

"Next are Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters, and Wendy from South Park!" Chris announced as the South Park contestants got off the Losercopter.

Stan and Wendy were making out, Kyle and Cartman were insulting each other, and Kenny and Butters looked at them.

"Next are the Sonic contestants! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Dr. Eggman!" Chris announced as the contestants from the Sonic cartoon, as well as the Sonic franchise got off the Losercopter.

"Man, nothing like the great outdoors!" Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles.

"You said it Sonic!" agreed Tails.

"I know, right? Who wouldn't enjoy this type of weather?" Knuckles rhetorically asked.

Joe mumbled to himself again, "Me."

"SONIC!!!" screamed Amy as he ran towards Sonic and gave him a hug.

"Amy please, not now!" pleaded Sonic.

"Just because were friendly rivals doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you Sonic!" Shadow proclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure Shadow, same with you Sonic!" Dr. Eggman said as he smiled evilly.

"What's going on here?" Cream asked Rouge.

"How should I know Miss Bunny?" Rouge rudely replied.

"Finally, here is the Kids Next Door! Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 86, and 362. As well as Numbuh 5's sister, Cree!" Chris announced as the KND operatives and Cree got off the Losercopter.

"Alright Chris, give it up! You know that this is a secret teen base that is gathered with teens to talk about their plans to rule kids' lives forever!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed to Chris, while he had no idea what Numbuh 1 was talking about. Everyone else, even the rest of his team, looked at him awkwardly.

Everyone then heads to the Drama Council place, while Chris talks about the show, and started to create teams.

"This is Total Drama Cartoon All Stars! As you probably know, you'll be competing in challenges, and whichever team loses has to come here, to Drama Council. Whoever stays here, until the very end, and wins, gets the cash prize of 1 billion dollars." said Chris. The 60 contestants were already imagining what they would do with the money if they won.

"Now I'm going to organize you into 6 teams of 10. If I call out your name, go stand by the flag with the guy and the scanner on it. Michael, Tina, Heather, LeShawna, DJ, Trent, Ezekiel, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, and Cree. You're now known as the **Imaginative Animators!!!**

Next group of 10 that I call, go stand by the flag with the guy with the pencil and paper on it. Kaitlyn, Gwen, Bridgette, Harold, Justin, Brian, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Butters. You're now known as the **Creative Artists!!!**

Next group of 10 that I call, go stand by the flag with the mouse on it. Boomer, Wallace, Lucy, Clair, Dana, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, and Peter. You're now known as the **Silly Mice!!!**

Next group of 10 that I call, go stand by the flag with the monkey holding a bomb on it. Joe, Judy, Todd, Ellen, Beth, Stewie, Stan, Wendy, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4. You're now known as the **Destructive Explosives!!!**

Next group of 10 that I call, go stand by the flag with the giant rock on it. Paul, Duncan, Geoff, Eva, Courtney, Noah, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Dr. Eggman. You're now known as the **Crushing Boulders!!!**

Finally, the last group of 10, stand by the flag with the giant anvil on it. Jake, Ashley, Cody, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 362. You're now known as the **Falling Anvils!!!**"

"Why am I teamed up with my sister?" Numbuh 5 complained.

"Just shut up, so we win this thing Crabigail!!!" Cree rudely said back to her little sister.

"Your first challenge begins next episode. Find out what happens next episode on Total…Drama…CARTOON ALL STARS!!!" said Chris as he signed off.


End file.
